Semiconductor fabrication processes include fabrication of stacks including metal oxides adjacent to layers of various materials, including metals and metal alloys. However, techniques for depositing and subsequently etching these materials raise many challenges as devices shrink and fabrication of various types of structures becomes more complex. As a result, other fabrication techniques are of interest.